Some automatic transmission systems allow a driver to manually control gear shifting. These types of automatic transmission systems after often referred to as “manumatic” transmission systems. One way for the driver to control gear selection in these types of transmission systems is via one or more manual shift devices, e.g., paddle shifters arranged on a steering wheel or steering column of the vehicle. These manual shift devices are controlled by the driver to upshift or downshift the transmission system. Conventional manual shift modes for automatic transmission systems do not allow the driver to skip shift (e.g., shift from 1st gear to 3rd gear). Instead, the driver must sequentially shift through each gear (1st gear to 2nd gear, 2nd gear to 3rd gear, etc.), which causes delay and decreased performance. In addition, conventional automatic transmission systems do not provide a way for the driver to customize a shift sequence, such as for a particular course or a particular maneuver. Accordingly, while such automatic transmission systems do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.